


A New Invention

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fucking Machine, Kinktober, M/M, Male WoL, hrothgar WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Cid brings his boyfriend in to check up on a toy he's making for his boyfriends. Jack belongs to UglyJackal.





	A New Invention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spotty_lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/gifts).

> Kinktober prompt: Fucking machine

When Cid called Jack in to deliver a progress report of sorts on his latest invention to spice up their bedroom (an invention made specifically for one particular elezen whom they both adored), Jack was expecting little more than an explanation of how the toy worked, or perhaps his insight on which toys would be preferable. He certainly wasn't expecting... well, this.

"Run that by me again," said Jack, looking at his boyfriend, who stood by the machine, grinning and already half-hard by the looks of his jeans.

"Don't tell me you're getting hard of hearing in your old age," said Cid with a chuckle. "I meant it. What say we try it out on me first, huh?"

"You sure?" Jack asked, heat climbing beneath his fur as he swept a hand back over his mane. Cid nodded, that trademark grin never fading.

"Sure as I am hard," said Cid. "I always love trying out my inventions first, even if I very rarely get the chance lately." Even with Maggie, the magitek armour that Cid so adored, Veronyka had been the first one to try that out.

"Then I won't stop you from trying this one out," said Jack with a smile as he looked from the machine to his boyfriend. Though originally intended for Urianger, the thought of Cid enjoying this machine, being fucked by it, being the first to try it out, differently appealed to Jack. He was already hard himself, just thinking of it.

"Just what I wanted to hear," said Cid with a grin before he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. "Let's see what this baby can do, huh?"

"Just don't say what you do when you're starting up the airship," said Jack. Cid very nearly pouted at him, though he did look mildly offended.

"Ruin my fun," Cid muttered as Jack laughed.

"Would you like a back rub to help you deal with your disappointment?" Jack asked.

"Can I have one anyway?" Cid asked. "And don't worry, the joy of testing out this new creation should help me feel better."

"If you did your job right, which knowing you, you absolutely did, I’m sure it will help you feel better," said Jack, grinning at him. Cid's returning smile was the best thing Jack had seen all day, as it almost always was.

Picking up the fucking machine, Cid held it under his arm while Jack searched for an aether current to take them directly to his apartment home, figuring that this was better than trying out his new invention in a workshop as he usually would. Though not one to shy away from fucking in a workshop, trying something new tended to be a better idea for the bedroom. There were less interruptions that way, and it was safer should anything go wrong.

"Have you actually seen this in action?" Jack asked once they'd arrived safely at their destination. Seeing Cid's cargo, Jack was very glad that he'd learned how to teleport directly into his apartment building- he didn't exactly want prying eyes to see what Cid carried. Not that it was any of their business anyway, but still...

"Course I have," said Cid. "Why do you think I'm the one who wanted to try it out?"

"Fair point," said Jack, smiling at him.

"Heh, first time I switched it on, watching it go was damn near hypnotic," said Cid. "And I did picture our elezen on the receiving end, of course I did, but..."

"Oh, is that why you sounded so urgent over linkpearl?" Jack asked. Cid laughed, face flushing crimson.

"Mayhap," said Cid. "I swear I wasn't a bottom until I met you."

"I have that effect on guys," said Jack, his grin almost savage in its intensity. It did things to Cid, things that he'd never quite suspected of himself. And yet, the first time Jack had taken him into his arms, Cid had damn near fainted from the sheer intensity of the feelings that rushed through him, the strong desire to let Jack take him, to be marked up by tooth and claw. As had happened since then on multiple occasions, of course.

Now, Cid set up the machine at the foot of the bed, strapping it to the mattress to prevent it from moving too much. Jack watched him, the usual green hue of his eye darkened to the shade of a forest before a storm in the sheer desire that he felt welling up inside him, threatening to overwhelm him.

"I reckon this is about your size, what do you say?" Cid asked, holding up one of the dildos that he'd withdrawn from the secret drawer where they kept those things (it was locked, but Cid kept the key around his neck, as did Jack and Urianger).

"That's the one we use, aye," said Jack, his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight. Cid noticed, flashing him a grin that bespoke his desire as he began to remove his clothing. Snapping out of his trance of imagining his boyfriend impaled on the end of that machine, Jack stepped forward, a hand going to Cid's jeans. "Allow me?"

"Be my guest," said Cid, his voice low and just a little husky with desire. Their lips met, Jack giving a low growl of approval as he tugged Cid towards him by the belt loops in his jeans. As their tongues brushed, sending a shiver of delight down Jack's spine, he nudged Cid towards the bed just slightly, Cid huffing a chuckle. "Eager, huh?"

"Maybe just a little," said Jack. Cid kissed him again, grateful when Jack's hands went to the fly of his jeans, the zipper a rasping purr as it came down, not unlike the sound that Jack made late at night with Cid or Uri or both in his arms, purring to fill the night air with the sound of pure happiness and love. This was a different purr though, one that promised delight, one that was swiftly followed by Jack taking Cid's cock out of his jeans and underwear, his tongue curling around the tip tantalisingly before his lips followed, Cid groaning in delight and carding his fingers through Jack's mane.

All too soon, it seemed, Jack drew away, seeking out the lube before he gave Cid the gentle nudge that was needed to push him onto his back on the bed.

One lube-slick finger quickly sought out Cid's hole, trailing around the rim before dipping in, another finger joining as soon as Cid was ready. Cid moaned his bliss, back arching, parting his legs wider as Jack pressed a kiss to his neck. It had been far too long since he'd been on the receiving end of this, not that he minded Uri's presence, but a large part of him loved it when Jack chose him to fuck, to plough into, to claim and mark up. It was just like the old days. But oh, how the old days would have been so entirely different if they'd had these toys at their disposal as they did now. Even just the merest glance at it had Cid's heart pounding, cock throbbing, body tingling with what was likely to come.

And then at last, at last, Jack deemed Cid ready and instead set his sights to slathering lube over the dildo.

"How do I attach it?" Jack asked, glancing at his boyfriend, almost looking sheepish. Cid cracked a grin, getting to his knees to attach the dildo to the end of the rod protruding from the fucking machine.

"Should stay on just fine," said Cid, positioning himself in front of the machine on his back, legs spread, the tip of the dildo just pressing against his entrance. "I'm hoping you know which button to press."

"This one?" Jack asked, his hand hovering over the only switch on the machine. There was a dial next to it, one that most likely set the speed of the machine.

"That very one," said Cid. "I s'pose I should get around to labelling it someday, huh?"

"Someday," said Jack. "When you're not busy, anyway."

"Ha, that'll be the day," said Cid. "You can switch it on now, by the way."

"Let me savour this moment," said Jack, his eye roving over the beautiful sight of his boyfriend spread out on his back on their bed, only his necklace gleaming against his bared chest, along with his ever-present goggles covering his Garlean heritage. Just when Cid thought that he was doomed to be waiting forever, though, Jack flicked the switch to the 'on' position, sending the dildo slamming into his boyfriend. Cid cried out, clutching the sheets, wondering if someone had bumped the knob to turn the speed up. But no, he quickly realised as he got used to the rhythm, it was just the shock of the initial thrust in.

"Even better than I expected," said Cid, raising his voice a little to be heard over the whir of the machine, eyes closed in bliss as he leaned his head back against the pillow. "Try adjusting the speed." For a few almost terrifying moments, Cid was half afraid that Jack would leave him hanging like this, the dildo plunging in just enough to please but not enough to truly satisfy. And then, with a quirk of his lips, Jack moved the dial, Cid moaning louder and arching his back as the machine sped up, ploughing into him with the speed that he so enjoyed, the speed that always had him seeing stars.

"I wasn't expecting it to look so good," said Jack, cheeks flushing beneath his fur as he gazed at his boyfriend, the sounds of the machine and the slick sound of lube filling his ears. "I was intending to fuck you after you'd had your fun but damn..." Cid grinned, body already trembling slightly from the sheer pleasure of it, the sensation of the toy being driven in and out damn near driving him wild.

"I could- ah- always let you fuck my mouth instead," said Cid. Jack grinned at him, already removing his jeans and positioning himself so that he straddled Cid's chest.

"Be my guest," said Jack. He moaned as Cid took his cock in his hand, already beginning to stroke it, pulling it towards his mouth. He moved his body slightly for a better position for giving head, and this new position almost made him reconsider as the dildo started to slam into just the right spot.

And yet, somehow, Cid managed to work Jack's cock into his mouth, tongue sliding around it, Jack's moan and his fingers in Cid's hair spurring his boyfriend on. But Cid's moans, in turn, were also enhancing Jack's experience as he moaned around his boyfriend's cock, one hand stroking the length while he tried to bob his head as much as he could. At least, until Jack lost control and started fucking his boyfriend's mouth, unmindful of the fast pace, wanting only the sweet release of orgasm. When it came, though, Jack was quick to remove his cock from Cid's mouth lest his knot prove too big, too much of a hindrance to his breathing, his cock splattering semen onto Cid's chest, just narrowly missing the necklace.

"My turn now?" Cid asked as Jack panted, cock still throbbing and dribbling cum onto Cid's torso.

"Give me a minute to catch my breath," said Jack, though he didn't even need that, not really. He only needed to move so that he could wrap his hand around Cid's cock, stroking it until he brought his boyfriend over the edge, the machine giving him that last little bit as Jack turned the speed up again. He left it at that speed setting even as Cid's orgasm hit, his boyfriend moaning louder as the machine milked his orgasm for all it was worth.

When at last Jack switched the machine off, Cid was trembling almost too much to move, his body spent, breath coming in pants, sweat glistening on his skin.

"Well? You're the engineer, would you say this invention is a good one?" Jack asked. Cid nodded.

"I think it's about ready for our elezen," said Cid as he detached himself from the machine. Jack smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

"Now all that's left is to get him to take some time off," said Jack. And he knew just the person to ask.


End file.
